Misadventures
by Mimix3
Summary: Lots of randomness and stupidity. Crossovers of TekkenxBeatDownxResident Evil 4xMetal Gear Solid: 3
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1- LET THE STUPIDITY BEGIN!!!**

Notes:   
I am not a racist. 

I cross-dressed Aaron and I want her to be a girl.

THE GAMES THAT EXIST ON THIS STORY IS PWNEAGE. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE CREATORS. :( That's just too sad…

Bryan: Man, we've been doing lots of work lately…

Kaz: You can't call what you're doing as 'work' dude… I mean… wtf's 'collecting brain f'n data' as an occupation?!?

Bryan: Shut up. You never really knew how hard was collecting brain data from live people. whacks Kaz in the head with a random whale

Kaz: Ouch!

Sergei: Ha ha!

Kaz: Shut up. whacks Sergei in the head with a flag pole

Sergei: (KO)

Bryan: On the serious side, man… I think we needed a break with our families…

Kaz: And you thought you actually had one…

Bryan: kicks Kaz in the groin

Kaz: What was that for you undead son of a btch of a cop with suspected drug-deals?!?!? decapitates Bryan's arm

Sergei: who woke up again Ha ha!

Kaz: shoots Sergei with an uzi

Bryan: shoots Sergei with a gatling gun in one hand… how'd he do it we'll never know

Sergei x.x

-----------------------------------------------------

AFTER A WEEK……………

--------------------------------------

Sergei: So how was Las Sombras?

Aaron: Still a shithole what do you expect?

Sergei: Care to have a vacation? You've been very busy…

Aaron?? Where ??

Sergei: I don't know… maybe some place relaxing… maybe Iraq or Afghanistan…

Aaron: o.0; You're so corny.

Sergei: I prefer oats.

Aaron: whacks Sergei with a mallet

------------------------------------------------------------

Bryan: I want to relax.

Nina: …………

Bryan: Did you hear me? I said I wanted to relax!

Nina: So?

Bryan: I just wanna relax!

Nina: Why you gotta bother me boo? Mind your own damn business…

Bryan: B- but.. starts to get teary-eyed

(Raven is seen walking outside)

Nina: Hey look it's Sisqo!

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaz: Jun… go find some place for us to relax…

Jun: You're being a slothy lazyhead s.o.b, Kazuya. You have the laptop.

Kaz: You mean you find finding a relaxing place that hard?

Jun: No.

Kaz: Then what's your problem?

Jun: YOU. shoots Kaz with a .cal 45 pistol Now I shall reign the Zaibatsu!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Kaz (thinking) : The author's obviously writing this because she's bored. Anyhow it still sucked…

Author: DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11!!!!!!11!!! burns Kaz alive

People: 0.0

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

AFTER ANOTHER WEEK…………………

(On the anals of the city, on a dark alleyway)

Steve: (walking on the alleyway)

Shadow: (reaches out his hand and pats Steve on the shoulder)

Steve: Whoa, guv.

Shadow: Take this, dude… it's very low in price but it takes you way up HHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIGGGGHHHHHHHHHH……

Steve: 0.o That's weed.

Shadow: Of course.

Steve: Nuh-uh mate… my undead stepfather would electrocute me if he ever finds out…

Shadow: He takes drugs and injects them in his veins anyway so why not be like him? He even digests them…

Steve: He changed for the better, you wanker. Now stay the hell away from me or you'll be another victim of my infinite combo!

Shadow: You crappy boxer… I never knew you were a dimwit and a cheater too… (plays with an Action Replay Max Ver. 7.1 disc on his finger) How would you have the infinite combo without this, huh?!?

Steve:)

------------------------------------------------------------------------

FINALLY THE CURRENT WEEK……

Sergei: ;)

Aaron: What the hell?

Sergei: ;)

Aaron: Huh?!?

Sergei: ;)

Aaron: Stop winking at me!

Sergei: ;)

Aaron: You won't stop winking, huh?!? does the triple fang combo thingamajig

Sergei: x.x

(DOOR BREAKS OPEN)

Bryan: I GOT THE TICKETS!!!

Everyone on the room: …………………… must you be so loud?

Nina: You don't have to say that in CAPS.

Bryan: ………… :)

(Bryan is shoved by Kazuya and walks on his back)

Kaz: Where's Bryan?

Bryan: You devil- possessed bastard you're stepping on my back!

Kaz: Sorry. Have you got the tickets?

Bryan: (dusts himself) Yeah. But I can never forget the day you detached my freakin' arm, you lil' fck! Now I'll get retribution!!!!!!

Sergei: revived mysteriously Ha ha. His arm is full of duct tape! He proved that not only he is a cheap- ass robot, he's also a

Bryan: Mach Punches Sergei

Sergei: x.x

Aaron: Ouch.

Bryan lays down the plane tickets and proceeded on chasing Kazuya with a chainsaw

Aaron: So Nina… where the hell are we going?

Nina: Lemme see (gets tickets)…………………………………………………………………… 0.0 Holy crap! I can't believe it!!!

Jun/Aaron: Where?!?

Nina: THAILAND!!!!!

Jun: You're overacting so much.

Nina: ;

Bryan manages to saw off Kaz' head

Bryan: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jun: (Puts Kazuya's head in her bag) He'll be needing it…

Everyone:x

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

THAILAND………………

Bryan: Whew! That was tiring.

Nina: You're not supposed to get tired, hon.

Jun: You're a robot, right?

Sergei: Correction, cheap –ass ro

Bryan pushes Sergei into traffic

Bryan: That's for the sake of plotholes, sweetcake.

Nina: …

Aaron: There's our shuttle service!

Jun: Oh my! My luggages are too heavy for me to carry, I need Kazuya…

The headless body of Kaz pops out behind Jun

Jun: (searches bag) Now where's Kazuya's head?

Sergei/Bryan/Aaron/Nina:D lol

Jun: What's funny?

Bryan: Kazuya's head huh huh…

Jun: Idiot. I meant his head with the eyes, nose and mouth not his bner you green- minded nitwit.

Bryan:)

Shuttle Service Driver: All aboard!!!

Kaz' head is seen on the airport runway with a plane about to take off

Everyone: OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!111!!!!!!!!!!!!!1111!!!11!!!

Kaz' Head: ZOMG HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11!!!11!!!!!!!!!

Nina: (does a series of cartwheels and different stunts to save Kazuya's poor head off the runway)

Everyone: Whew. ;;;;;;;

Kaz' Head: Ooh and I got the privilege to chance upon your boobs, Nina…

Nina: …………:x ……………… Who wants football at the beach?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAWENG BEACH, KOH SAMUI, THAILAND………

Sergei: (making gun gestures at the hotel receptionist) CHAWENG! CHAWENG! blows imaginary smoke off finger

Receptionist: O.o

Aaron: What in the blue hell do you think you're doing?!? grabs Sergei by the hair I've been looking for you all over the place!

Sergei: Owww.

(Inside Bryan & Nina's hotel suite)

Kazuya's Head: Please!!! Have mercy!!!

Bryan: We gon' play football, money! Ya dig?!!?! :D

Nina: And we're using yo own head homie!!!

Kaz: Oh sht please!!! I ain't done you no wrong!!!

Bryan: Enough of speaking ghetto language! Time for us to engage ourselves in this ball game of football…………… game…

practices football with Kazuya's head

Kazuya: AHHHHH stop it it's making me dizzy! throws up

Bryan/Nina: AWWWW SHEEEIIITTTT

(Throws Kaz' head outside the window)

Kaz' Head: (Heard from outside) You ingrates!!!!!!

OUTSIDE THE HOTEL…………

(Didn't tell that they were also here, but they are and you don't really care, how about that?)

Xiao: OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG LOOK JINNIE JINNY JING JING KA JING JING JIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1111!!!!!111!111111!!!!!!!!

Jin: What the hell are you shouting about again you sugar- addicted freak of nature?!?

Kaz' Head: A little help?

Jin: What the dad?!?

--------------------------------------------------------

INSIDE THE SAME HOTEL THE FREAKS ARE CHECKED IN…………

Author is hit by a boulder in the head

Author: I said 'chicks' who the hell threw that large rock on me?

Bryan: snickers

Author: drops him in a pit of zombified Dr. Abels and Boskonovitches

Bryan: MWAHHAHAHAHA—HEY!!!! OW! OOP! EEK! UGH! OUCH! SON OF A-…

**Back to the story……**

Steve: Why did you come with me all the way here to Thailand you wanker?

Shadow: Because you still haven't accepted my offer…

Steve: I already said no.

Shadow: You'll regret declining me…

Steve: Ae.

Shadow: Now the truth shall be revealed!!!

Everyone on the hotel: O.O

Steve: Holy Cow! Is this a high- res mirror in front of me!!!!!?!?!??

Shadow (now revealed as Raven from BeatDown: FOV): HAHAHAHAHAHA you piece of shite!!!

Steve: What's 'shite'?

Raven: It doesn't concern you. Party's getting started with all the revelations!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!11!

Steve: YEAH I'M FINALLY GETTING LAID!!!!

Well I hope you enjoyed.** Chapter 2** will be up soon, but I need what you guys think!

**Please R&R on the way, thank you!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2- "ERMM…"

THAT AFTERNOON…

Kazuya: ……… and then he chased me with a chainsaw, then we ran in circles………

Jin: You are such a talkative head…

Ling: zzzzzz

-----------------------------------------------------------------

AT THE SHORES…

(Bryan is splashing water to Nina)

Nina: Bryan! Stop it!!!

Bryan: I won't until you kiss me…

Nina: HAHAHAHAHA!!!

Bryan: Continues splashing water and chasing Nina

Nina: I said stop it already… HAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Bryan: Okay kiss me…

Nina: starts kissing Bryan passionately

People: O.O Awwwwwwwwwwww!!!! 3

Passerby: They thought they were on a TV soap…

(A TV Crew arrives and starts shooting the scene)

Passerby: Oh well… they are… leaves

Sergei: (Thinking) You're not as sweet as me and my girl! :( grabs Aaron who was sipping coconut juice in a shell and relaxing on a beach bed

Aaron: WTHF?!?!?

Sergei: (Starts splashing water on Aaron too)

Aaron: You incoherent mentally-challenged bastrd!!!! Stop it right now!!!

Sergei: I won't until you kiss me…

Aaron: Alright… KISS THIS!!! punches Sergei solid in the jaw

Sergei: (KO)

AT A DISTANCE…

Steve: Get away from me you fag!

Raven: Who's fag, fag?

People: Oooohhhhhh……

Steve: Your mother's such a whre she gave birth to you through the ass with a silver-haired homosexual!!!

Raven: Oh really? You think I'm gonna be offended with that cheesy insult? Well your mother's such a bitch with a slutty sister she gave birth to you in a test-tube and you don't know whot the hell your father is until now, how about that?

Steve: ……………………… :)

Nina: pauses from making out with Bryan I heard that!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BACK TO JIN, LING, AND KAZ…

Kaz: ……… and now I'm talking to you as a head alone…

Jin: zzzzzz

Ling: OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111!!!!!!!!!1!11!!!!!!11!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kaz: Shut up. If I had my body I would bury you in the sand alive.

Ling: But Jin- Jin's daddy you can't obviously do that 'coz you're only a head…

Kaz: Yeah and you should be thankful…

Ling: Don't worry Jin-Jin's daddy!!! I'll do it for you!!!!!!!!!!!!11!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111!!!!!!!!

Kaz: W- What d-d-do you mean?!?!?!?

AFTER A FEW MINUTES…

Jin: Hey, where's dad?

Ling: OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1!!!!!!!!!!!1111!!!!!!! There he is!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11!!!

Jin: OMFG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111111!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11 O.O

Kaz: HEEEELLLLLLLPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1111!!!!!!!!!!!1

Jun: (Inside their hotel suite) I wonder where Kazuya's head is… I'm really worried… OMG! Maybe it floated away on the sea far far away and would never come back… or it could be burning at a local barbeque restaurant… or it could be buried in the sand… or it could be just sipping some cool fruit juice in a restaurant… I hope it's not sipping cool fruit juice…


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys this is the 3rd chapter I'm sorry for uploading it so late -pulls out hair-**

**Anyways I still hope you enjoy and all the character sin this story ain't mine. How sad.**

CHAPTER 3- "THE NEWS"

INSIDE BRYAN & NINA'S HOTEL SUITE…

(While having the '3-letter word' thing…)

Bryan: Oh Babbbyyyyy!!!!!!!

Passerbies outside their room, an old woman: They're so loud. Aren't they ashamed?!?

Old Man outside: Kids these days…

Nina: OH BRYAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111!!!!!!! 3 3 3

Bryan: I made you scream out my name… MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!

Old Man outside: Did I made you scream out your name when were young?

Old Woman outside: (pushes old man to the stairs)

a loud bone-cracking noise was heard below together with horrified screams of random people

Bryan: Oh baby baby!!!

Nina: Right. I'm pregnant…

Bryan: …………………………………… \O.O/

Nina: 3 weeks.

Bryan: OMHolyG……… -faints-

Steve Outside: What? There's another breed of undead children…

Raven Outside: Who in the black hell hole are you?

Raven Outside #2: My domain's Raven, and thy will come upon thee…

Raven Outside #1: Quit messin' 'round wit me you lil' shite, you're not Raven, that's my name, you're Wesley Snipes!

Steve Outside: Meh… he's not Wesley Snipes, he's Sisqo! Can you sing the 'Thong Song' for me?

Raven Outside #2: Thong thong th-thong thong thong…

Steve/Raven #1: -claps and generates 'I LOVE SISQO' shirts with his face on it and screaming like fan girls-

(a kangaroo and a panda wearing a thong passes by)

Steve: Is that a Panda and a Kangarro with a thong?

Raven #1: Huh huh… 'Kangarro'…

Steve:o

INSIDE SERGE & AARON'S HOTEL SUITE…

Sergei: (with an ear to the wall) Huh huh… that undead bastrd thought he could give more pleasure more than I do. Meh… Let's see… (grapples Aaron who was laughing at some TV show she could not even understand and throws her to the bed)

Aaron: You undead-looking scar-faced dim-witted pale Russian vampire-looking ass- born sadistic son of a btch!!! What the hell did you do that for?!?

Sergei: (acting like a tiger and clawing) Raawwrrr!!!!

Aaron: O.o

Srgei: Rawwwrr!!!!!!!1!

Aaron: What the… you're annoying to look at…

Sergei: Rawwrr!!!!1!!!

Aaron: You're such an eye sore :x Spill out whatever you wanna tell me instead of growling and trying to be sexy when you're not, beeyatch!

Sergei: Grrrrr you're making the White Angel of Death come out from me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111!!!

Aaron: More like… making the 'white' come out of you… huh huh… (I hope you got what this meant… ;D )

Sergei: I WANA SAY YOU'RE MY WIFE AND I'MA DO WHATEVER THE HELL I WANNA DO WITH YOU SO YOU BETTER NOT DECLINE YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT I WANNA DO I WANNA HAVE SEX OR ELSE I'LL PUT UP AN ALLIANCE TO CHINA AND NORTH KOREA THAT WILL MAKE THE WHOLE WIDE UNIVERSE BLOW UP IN LITTLE TEENY-WEENY PIECES OF SHT FLOATING AROUND THE SOLAR SYSTEM!!!

Aaron: Shut up.

Sergei: Yes Ma'am.

Aaron: I'm pregnant.

Sergei: This must be a dream…

Aaron: 3 weeks.

Sergei: Oh how I love the cows in green pasture

Of which their sanity I am not so sure

All I have is a pregnant wife

Another breed to start my strife

-faints-

INSIDE KAZ & JUN'S HOTEL SUITE…

Jun: There ya go… some epoxy to get your head back…

Kaz: Uh… Jun?

Jun: Yes?

Kaz: I think there's something wrong with my eyesight…

Jun: Oh my what could it be?

Kaz: It's upside-down…

Jun: Holy Barbeque!!! It's your head that's upside- down!!!

Kaz: Aww… geez… what a frickin' life I have…

Jun: Another baby on the way…

Kaz: What?

Jun: I said there's another baby on the way… 1 month…

Kaz: Where's the chainsaw? stands up

Jun: Honey where are you going?

(From inside the bathroom)

grrrrrraarrrrr !!!! grarrrrrrrr!!!

Jun: OMG is that a chainsaw?!?

IN THE HOTEL LOBBY…

(From their room) Jun: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1!!!!!!1111!!!!!!!

Jin: That's my mom screaming like a btch again. I wonder what happened…

Ling: HI JING JING KABOJING JINGKAZOO ZOOKA JINNNYJINNNIE JIN- JIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1!1111!!!!!!!!!

Jin: -whacks Ling with a door on the head-

Ling: (KO)


End file.
